valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Roienbourg
Old friend to whom the king had entrusted the fosterage of his two sons. Weary of ceaseless political infighting at court and assigned the title of margrave, Roienebourg left the palace and the young princes to tend to his demesne in the southern borderlands. Following the king's death, he looked on from afar as the succession controversy unfolded, and recognizing the infighting wouold ultimately spell Artolia's doom, took up the banner of Joshua, eldest son of Duke Valery, brother of the former king. Personality Margrave Roienbourg is wise and humble. He believes the war for the crown of Artolia between Prince Kristoff and Prince Langrey with lead to the country's demise. Background With the birth of Kristoff, all of Artolia has been in dispute over the future successor to the crown since the princes were mere babies. Kristoff, the second son of the Artolian King and first legitmate child of both king and current Artolian Queen, is entitled to rule in accordance to tradition. However some argue that it is his elder brother Langrey, the first son and illegitimate child of the king, is the rightful because his mother was of a birth more noble than the queen's. Weary of the succession controversy, Roienbourg, the primary caretaker of the brothers, removed himself from the kingdom to his own estate. After the death of the king, Crell Monferaigne sided with Kristoff while Villnore sided with Langrey in war for the throne. Roeinbourg sided with Joshua, eldest son of Duke Valery, brother of the former king. Battle Like all members of the Lancer class, Roienbourg has a movement range of range of three panels and an attack range of two panels (including diagonal panels). Lancers use spears as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment like, Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves. Roienbourg stands-out from the other warriors by being excellent in both damage output and hit generation with his high-damaging, multi-hit attacks, a common trait of nearly all Seraphic Gate characters. His Soul Crush is amongst the most powerful Soul Crushes in game, tied with Natalia in second highest number of hits, and tied with Ailyth, Ancel, and Arngrim in highest Attack Gauge Boost. Roienbourg can perform nearly all tasks assigned to him proficiently. Attacks *'Axesmash' - Slash unfurled from a tightly wound stance. :スマッシュアックス/Smash Axe :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 6x3hit *'Jaws of Death' - Driving assault that buries the hatchet deep in its victim's chest. :プリゾナーファング/Prisoner Fang :Hits: 4 :Attack Gauge Boost: 4x4hit *'Triple Thrust' - Lightning strike in the same place thrice. :トライセクトスラスト/Trisect Thrust :Hits: 9 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x9hit Soul Crush 300px *'Ferocious Fangs' - Hacks away at a foe's limbs, then rips into its flesh faster than the eye can see. :ライオット・ファング/Riot Fang :Hits: 25 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3x5hit)+(2x21hit)+3 Sacrifice Cannot be sacrificed. Recruitment Roienbourg can assist as a guest character in Chapter 5 by abstaining sacrifice of a character to the Plume. Choosing to obtain Roienbourg's assistance as a guest forgoes the assistance Kristoff or Langrey. Roienbourg cannot be recruited as a party member in Story-Mode. Roienbourg is recruited upon defeat at the fourth floor of the Seraphic Gate. Tivia *'Truthade Profile': :The fosterage of the princes twain may at first sound a noble and rewarding calling, but the tears on Roienbourg's pillow will attest to the relentless manner in which the precocious little brats abused him. Regardless, he cared genuinely for Langrey and Kristoff, and raised the athelings as though they were his own. :The other nobles, seeking to compound his misery, gave Roienbourg grief to no end with their petty mischief, planting tacks in his boots and affixing "kick me" signs to his cape whenever he wasn't looking. :Moving away from the royal palace prove a much-needed escape for him and his kin. Roienbourg now enjoys the familiar company of his chamberlain, Marleigh, who at one time led the margrave's legion into battle under the moniker "Marleigh the Merciless. *Strong evidence points to Princess Jelanda being a descendant of Joshua, the candidate as successor of the throne Roienbourg took side. *He was shown in absented-minded state in Seraphic Gate. Repeatedly taunt Kristoff, Langrey and Wylfred to fight with him. But suddenly asked to eat a dinner meal. Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Lancer